geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
HiHi Puffy AmiYumi ~ Episode 40
OBS: I purely made it out of creativity and entretainment pruposes. I don’t have the intention of offending any fan of the show Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, because I’m one of them. ---- As you may know, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi was cancelled around October 2006, 5 months after The Buzz on Maggie got cancelled (both shows got cancelled on the same year, but they air on different channels. Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi airs on Cartoon Network, while The Buzz on Maggie airs on Disney Channel), resulting in five episodes being unaired in the United States due to the show being too expensive (those five episodes were aired on other countries, from what I heard). Then, you may be wondering: "Why the heck you are talking about a Episode 40?″ Calm down, I will explain. My name is Pamela, and before this incident, I was a innocent fan of this show, having a collection of their dolls, the CDs available in my city, and I even played their two video-games, that were released on Game Boy Advance/Nintendo DS. And soon, I developed a curiosity to see the unaired episodes of the show. It wasn't because I had to learn Japanese, but because of my decision to see the unaired episodes in Japanese. I watched them with the help of Justin, my cousin that is three years older than me. He was a bit of a japan nerd, studying japanese language and trying to find every possible episode, cancelled or not, from all the shows he ever watched. Normally, they were anime or American cartoons with heavy influence from Japanese cartoons. Since HiHi Puffy AmiYumi is on the second category, he helped me on my search for the unaired episodes. After watching the 39th episode, I thought our search was over. And that's when he turned his head towards me. "I actually learned about a extra episode.", he said. “Oh really?”, I said, obviously not believing on his word at first glance. "Yeah, it was supposed to be a special episode and serve as a proper ending to the series. A friend of mine, who was a ex-employee at Cartoon Network, gave me a DVD with the episode." He showed to me the square box with a DVD inside. It had a very simple label, with “HI HI PUFFY AMI YUMI - EPISODE 40″ written in black marker. "Alright…", I said, reluctantly picking the square box containing the DVD. One thing I noticed was that the DVD label didn’t look like a normal DVD label you would find in a store. It was very homemade, and it had no Cartoon Network symbol, neither the original logo of the show, and much less the title of the episode, just the number. For a moment, I thought that this friend of Justin made up the episode and we felt for the prank. But nevertheless, I decided to watch it. Maybe this friend of Justin just edited an aired episode, combining scenes from various episodes, or even trying to make it more gorey. I decided on watching it the next day. But since Justin had a compromise to do, involving his father, he couldn’t watch the episode with me aroun morning and neither on the afternoon. I wasn’t exactly a coward, so I accepted the fate chillingly. I picked some water, inserted it into the CD Player, that appeared to be scratched but still usable,sited on my couch, and waited for the opening. The Opening was the regular one, but it looked off. The animation was slower,the colors were slightly darker,and the music was slower as well. Nothing of demoniac. Actually,looked more like a video edition that failed on looking scary. Oddly, the title card showing the episode wasn't in the normal style,with the episode’s writer,the title of the episode on the upper left corner, and the mini-me’s of Ami and Yumi making a action that points the plot of the episode. It was a plain black screen with white letters. “SPECIAL EPISODE - 40 JULIE’S END” When I saw the title of the episode,I thought the episode’s antagonist would be Julie from the episode ‘Julie AmiYumi’,one of those five episodes I talked about earlier. At first,it sounded cool and interesing for me. I remember that,on the end of Julie AmiYumi,Julie swore revenge on the rain while holding her keyboard guitar,so the thought that immediately came to me was that this episode would be about this revenge and her final defeat. Suddenly,another white text appeared on the screen. It looked like the plot of the episode, because it was a simple phrase. “Julie fulfills her revenge going to America. Ami and Yumi must stop her.“ …this plot was weird. I was aware that,in the pilot of the show,the protagonists moved from Japan to discover how America is weird,but its still weird. Maybe they wished to finish the series with a revamped and extended version of the show’s pilot. The black screen faded out,to a night scenary. On the first scene of the episode, Ami and Yumi were searching for their manager, Kaz, trough the whole tour bus. The thing that made me fell unsteady was that Ami and Yumi didn't have any dialouge while looking for Kaz, and it lasted for a full 2 minutes. There was no music either In the end, they didn’t find him, but they found a letter. The camera zoomed to the letter. The letters were written on a green paint. This is what was written on it. You won’t find Kaz on Japan anymore. Go to America. I and my ‘friends’ will be waiting for you two… KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ~Julie Personally, for me, on that hour, I thought Julie’s plan would probably involve something related to steal all of Puffy AmiYumi’s American fans, since, apparently, she only wished to be as much loved as them. But also, a part of it sounded evil…after a dialogue between the heroines, they decided that they would go to the airport for America. "Kaz meant well behind his actions", they said. The screen filled with black,and a white text appeared,written “THREE AND A HALF HOURS LATER”. After this message,the scene of the airplane arriving on Florida appeared. The pilot of the airplane said for Ami and Yumi an creepy-sounding “Good luck…and be careful”. I asked for myself why the tone about being careful. And suddenly,after a genuinely horrified gasp from the two…I found out the reason. Many kinds of fans and paparazzi, walking around like zombies. Their bodies were normal,but their eyes were pure leaf green,and glowing savagely. They were hurting, kicking, punching the people that weren’t ‘possessed’,and some of them were even claiming more people to their side. And the worst. There was blood and serious wounds. Luckily, it was cartoon style, but it didn’t low the brutality. I was already scared for some reason. The duo had a dialogue about the shock their felt,the fear Kaz had suffered a similar fate,and their final decision: they would need to fight to free those people from the hypnosis. A fight montage began,with they punching the hypnotized people and,afterwards,recovering them with their music. This is what I would expect from a normal HiHi Puffy AmiYumi episode,excluding the blood of light cherry color that flied over the screen, some drops even hitting the screen and sliding down after hitting the screen. It made me so uncomfortable that I was sweating. After this, the episode began for sure. It was a very long episode, it felt like I was actually watching a movie. Lets say that, until the final scenes, I remember the general happenings, but I don’t remember the extreme details. But to not keep this text longer, the duo had to go trough all the Florida state (oddly,the rest of the United States wasn't taken over by the hypnosis,strangely) to save everyone from the hypnosis, stop the zombies from invading the rest of America, and discover the responsible for it. Finally ,before the really final scenes ,the duo would discover that Julie was the very responsible one, trying to make a army to take over Japan, and also kill Ami, Yumi and Kaz for absolute revenge. …I honestly don’t know what to say about it. It sounds like a stupid fanfic a 12-years-old wrote out,but at the same time, it sounded terrible,and suddenly the atmosphere was more serious. Julie, suddenly appeared, with a psychotic smile. On the dialogue, Yumi and Ami tried to make Julie abandon this craziness and tell them where Kaz is. Julie ignored. Finally,the heroines asked for the former member of their band about why she was doing it. And she answered. “Simple: you two stole my place, and I am here to claim it back.“ Then, a battle scene began. All the battle scenes of this movie/episode had blood,but this one had the most blood out of them. Julie was using two katanas,in a attempt to kill Ami and Yumi,and they were fighting back, but it looked more like a war between two mouses and a large ,furious snake. To worse it up, every civilian that entered trying to stop the battle was somehow fatally injured and some were even killed. On the middle of the battle, Ami and Yumi asked again where Kaz was. Julie stopped attacking and laughed ,pointing to a hill. The camera paned there to show a stick of wood,with a recognizable head… “NO!!”,Ami and Yumi said in unision. “YES!”,Julie said,before resuming to laugh. She…killed Kaz! Words couldn’t describe the shock I felt that hour. Seeing a character from one of your favorite shows being killed in a brutal way like that…especially in a kids show. …I bet Ami and Yumi felt extreme sadness, because when they ran towards the stick,they kneeled and cried. And the worst part was that it sounded very realistic, as if it was happening for real. Julie was right behind them, ready to kill them both and fulfill her revenge for sure. I screamed in tears, thinking they would get stabbed,but right after I screamed,they turned around and pushed Julie. Julie dropped the katanas,and Ami and Yumi picked them. They pointed it towards her head and suddenly,she kneeled,begging for mercy. Yumi told to her that she was a monster,and couldn’t believe she was once her friend. Ami told to her she was a ‘meanie’ who wished nothing but blood. Julie turned around,and she noticed that there was a cliff between her and her enemies. Then,suddenly,she got up,and released her last demented laughter. She closed her eyes and felt towards her back. The camera planned for the water as her body sinked on the water and a splash was heard. She killed herself,throwing herself on the water to drown up. Ami and Yumi were shocked,even while they were honored as the Florida heroes. After burying their manager Kaz,they sadly returned to Japan,sad about their big loss. I really thought Kaz’ death would be faked out on the end,but it wans’t. He was dead,for sure. The series would end with Kaz dying. Ami and Yumi returned to their tour bus,and decided that they would honor Kaz,despite the fact that he wans’t the bestest manager around. Then,the credits played,with the theme music ‘remixed’ to a calm orchestra with female ‘ahhh’ vocals for the acapella. As the credits played and I enjoyed the calmer atmosphere of the credits,I began to reflect about why this episode wasn’t even known. The excessively long duration and the gore were the most logical answers for me. Maybe it would force the show,in the future,to be re-aired on adultswim,and it was directed for children,so the idea was dropped. But,how this friend of Justin found out the CD with the episode in the times he worked for Cartoon Network?…I must make Justin ask that to this friend. Then,I saw there was a post credit scene,on the lake Julie drowned. Julie’s body (who had the same clothing she always wore,including on the episode ‘Julie AmiYumi’) was floating on the water,with a light blue skin color. The eyes were closed and she had a neutral mouth. Then,after four minutes,I thought the CD stopped working and I went to the CD Player to press the stop button. Then,out of NOWHERE,the camera locked on Julie’s face. Now,her eyes were widely open, hyper-realistic black eyes with dark green pupils that looked like they were staring at me. Her mouth was open as well,purely black and dripping a black liquid. A horrid scream got out from the TV. I screamed and quickly pressed the stop button. I picked the CD and inserted it back on the square box. “What was that?!”,that was my only thought. Now I found out good reasons about why information about this episode ins’t avaliable. Right on the hour,which was midnight,my cousin Justin came home. He said a friendly “Hello!” for me,and I ran towards him to tell him about the episode. “This is horrible!!”,I spoke in a furious,but scared voice. “W-what? What are you talking about?”,Justin asked to me. “You must see that until the end.”,I said to him,slowly calming down. I inserted the CD back,and I rewatched the episode with him that midnight. He was as much as scared as me after the experience. I said that I wans’t angry at him,but I was wishing to know why his friend gave to him that CD. And he answered to me: “Actually…he was the writter of the episode’s plot…he was kicked out of Cartoon Network because of the episode. They kept it a secret to keep kids from being traumatized. He told me it,but he never told to me what was the episode.” On that night,we destroyed the CD and threw it on the trash. When his friend called to him on the phone,Justin invented a excuse to escape with the fact that he helped me break the CD. When I sleeped,I had one of the most terrible nightmares of them all. I was in my couch,with the TV in-front of it. But besides me,the TV,the couch,and a visible part of the ground,everything else was black. The TV was emitting static. Someone hands hanged on the TV’s screen and crawled out of it,in Samara’s fashion. I screamed in horror,but a suffocated noise came from my mouth. When I noticed,it was the dead Julie who was crawling out of the TV. A realistic version of her. Screams and more screams came to my ear as she slowly got out of the TV,crawled towards me and grabbed me by my shirt’s collar,forcing me to stare at her smile. Her terrible smile with dead eyes. The screams slowly faded out,and before I could be fully consumed by the darkness,I heard her speak: “Its not over,Pamela. You destroyed the CD,the mistake you should have never done. I am free now. I can’t kill you,but I’ll torment you and your family as long as you exist.“ It has been three months since the incident. My family,my sisters,my mother,my father and my aunt,all of them claim to see a creepy figure with apple green hair on their nightmares,and hallucinations of them. I know about who they are talking about,because I can see her. I can see Julie,staring at me trought my windows,my bed,my computer screen,trought the TV…I see everywhere on my house. I even became more of a person that travels alot just to escape from her. So,if you still are reading this…please, understand. HiHi Puffy AmiYumi ins’t as innocent as we all are lead to believe. I have to move to my cousin’s house. Its the only way I can escape from her. Julie. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Creepypastas Category:Lost Cartoons Category:Lost Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:DVD Category:Lost DVD